Confissões do Coração
by Ara Potter
Summary: Gina não consegue ficar com a pessoa que ama, e pra completar a desgraça, ele resolve pedir outra em casamento na sua própria festa. Irritada ela resolve afogar as mágoas, mais não contava que a bebida lhe ajudasse tanto assim.


_**Confissões do Coração**_

**Sinopse:** Gina não consegue ficar com a pessoa que ama, e pra completar a desgraça, ele resolve pedir outra em casamento na sua própria festa. Irritada ela resolve afogar as mágoas, mais não contava que a bebida lhe ajudasse tanto assim.

**Capitulo Único**

Já fazia tempo que eu estava naquele bar, enchendo a cara, entornando todas, engolindo álcool como se fosse água. Eu estava me afogando literalmente em bebida.

O motivo?

Simples. Harry Potter.

Sempre ele... O miserável, sem coração, que só fazia pisar no dela sem dó nem piedade. O que esfregava na minha cara a namorada cretina chinesa. O que fingia ser um amigo super atencioso, quando eu queria exatamente o contrario dele. O grande filho da mãe que tinha decidido de uma hora pra outra, que seria maravilhoso pedir a mão daquela galinha de olhos puxados em casamento no dia de meu aniversario!

Parecia castigo! Droga por que eu tinha que sofrer tanto assim por amor? Merda por que não me apaixonava por uns dos garotos amigos de meus irmãos? Por que meu coração burro tinha logo se apaixonado pela toupeira das toupeiras?

Espírito aventureiro ou masoquismo! Com certeza é uma coisa ou outra.

- Garçom desce mais uma! – Gritei de forma estridente, batendo o copo com força no balcão.

Era isso, eu iria beber até cair, despencar da mesa, entrar em coma profundo, tentar de tudo pra esquecer aquela cena infernal da chinesa nojenta chorando, enquanto Harry-babaca-Potter enfiava um anel com um diamante do tamanho de um olho no dedo seco dela.

- Deixa a garrafa comigo, meu amor. – Falei bestamente quando um dos garçons veio me servir. – Deixa ela aí..._hic..._ Porque hoje eu quero me acabar! – Gritei gargalhando, levantando o copo no alto num brinde e depois entornando todo líquido boca adentro.

- Acho que você deveria dar uma parada, a senhorita parece um pouco alta. – O garçom que parecia ter a mesma idade que eu, falou preocupado.

- Eu estou ótima, querido. – Minha cabeça girava, tudo rodopiava no bar. Eu não estava nada bem! – Eu vou beber até cair.

- Acha que ele merece isso tudo? – O garçom perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira vazia em frente a minha.

- Ele? Quem falou em ele? – Gritei possessa. – Eu bebo a mim. Não bebo a ninguém. Sou pinguça, uma cachaceira nata! – Respondi com convicção.

Mais infelizmente não enganou o garçom.

- Vou deixar à senhorita beber esse resto que estar na garrafa, mas peço que vá embora depois. Não quero problemas por aqui.

Aquilo me indignou por completo. Maldição! Mais nem encher a cara em paz eu podia?

- Escuta aqui meu chapa, eu estou pagando! – Falei meio embolado, as palavras se perdendo no meio do caminho. – Eu vou beber o quanto eu quiser..._hic..._ – Afirmei nervosa com o dedo na cara do rapaz... Ou eu pelo menos eu achava que aquele cabo de vassoura era a face dele.

- Eu conheço seu irmão senhorita, e se não for embora por bem, irei chamá-lo para que você possa entrar em estado de coma alcoólico em outro lugar, o mais longe daqui.

Piscando algumas vezes, tentando enxergar as coisas em seu foco, finalmente pude notar que não estava falando com um misero garçom, mas sim com o próprio dono do bar que estava desesperado para me fazer sair dali.

- Por que esta fazendo isso comigo? Eu só quero apenas um lugar para afogar minhas mágoas. – A pergunta veio com um choro que eu estava prendendo há muito tempo. – Só me deixa ficar aqui bebendo quietinha, prometo que não darei trabalho. – Solucei em meio ao discurso. Mas pela cara do rapaz, sua decisão já estava tomada firmemente.

Saindo da mesa e me deixando sozinha com o resto de bebida, ingenuamente imaginei que ele enfim tinha me deixado em paz. Mais para meu engano, depois de alguns momentos, ele voltava acompanhado, e aquele alguém definitivamente não era nenhum de meus seis irmãos ruivos.

Moreno, alto e dono de incríveis olhos verdes. Boca perfeita, dentes brancos, nariz afilado, covinha na bochecha. Forte, bem vestido, cheiroso, sensual... Enfim, todos os apetrechos que não poderiam haver num homem se quisesse que uma mulher permanecesse com sua sensatez intacta.

- Gina o que deu em você? – Há! Não acredito que ele tenha me feito essa pergunta terrivelmente idiota!

O que exatamente deu em mim? Ora vejamos; sou completamente apaixonada há mais ou menos dez anos por um idiota que só me enxerga como a irmã de seu melhor amigo. Até que num _luminoso_ dia, o retardado míope começa a reparar em mim como se fosse sua própria irmã! Depois, tenho que observar a enojada paisagem do miserável se engraçando para aquela anomalia ambulante, onde caminham juntos como se fossem o casal mais perfeito da face da Terra! E não satisfeito, Harry Potter teve a cara-de-pau de pedir em casamento seu amado projeto de mulher deformada bem na festa de _meu_ aniversario!

E agora, eu sou obrigada a ouvi-lo perguntando qual é meu problema? Por Merlin, por acaso Potter pegou a deformidade cerebral de Chang pela saliva?

- Você sumiu da festa. Pensei que fosse a primeira a me dar os parabéns.

Ao ouvir aquele absurdo, me senti como um vulcão entrando em erupção.

- Parabéns? – Repeti venenosa. Meu ódio era tão intenso que foi o suficiente para me deixar um pouco lúcida. - Você disse _parabéns?_ Não seria mais adequado; _'__M__eus pêsames__'_? Ou quem sabe; _'V__ale__u Harry Potter, você realmente é__ um __herói __vai casar com uma anta e ninguém lhe obrigou a isso__'_ – Tudo bem, minha intenção não era essa; gritar com ele e falar o que me vinha à mente!

Merlin, minha língua tinha criado vida, só podia ser!

- Certo, acho que sua cota de álcool já chegou ao fim. – Ele disse tomando o copo da minha mão e ignorando completamente o que eu havia berrado. – Amanhã você irá me agradecer por isso.

Gargalhei, gargalhei muito da cara dele. Quem ele pensava eu era? Meu pai? Um de meus irmãos?

- Eu nunca irei te agradecer a nada! – Minhas palavras saíram cheias de ódio e rancor.

- Vêm, eu te ajudo a levantar. – Harry continuava a me ignorar, me puxando pra cima enquanto minhas pernas moles teimavam em ficar sentada.

- Se eu der um tapa bem forte na sua cara, você continuará a me ignorar? – Acho que ouvir isso fez com que sua atenção fosse direcionada a mim, pois ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos.

- Gina, você realmente precisa sair daqui, esse álcool todo no seu sangue não está te fazendo bem, acho que precisa de um banho gelado urgente. – Por um momento eu me deixei levar pelos seus olhos tão pertinho de mim, mais a cara da chinesa nojenta invadiu meus pensamentos, e com raiva eu o empurrei pra longe.

- Não vou embora! – Gritei de braços abertos, pegando o copo da mesa e o levando a boca. - Hoje eu quero comemorar meu aniversario bebendo até cair!

- Grande Gina. Por que você não aproveita e faz um _str__ip__p__er_ em cima da mesa? – Olhei pra Harry e meus olhos brilharam.

- Isso não é uma má idéia Potter.

- O que está fazendo? – Derrubei tudo que estava em cima da mesa.

- Limpando o local que irei me exibir. – Coloquei o pé na cadeira, e impulsionei meu corpo pra cima.

- Desce daí Gina, isso não tem graça! – Gargalhei e soltei um beijinho no ar para ele.

Subi na mesa e me virei. Harry estava me olhando de modo muito irritado. Só faltava bater o pé.

Senti mais vontade de gargalhar... Eu tava rindo de qualquer coisa, na verdade.

- Você vai pagar o maior mico!

Era impressão minha, ou Harry Potter estava sem graça?

- Só vou lhe dar meu presente de casamento Harry. – Seus olhos esbugalharam em choque.

- Não precisa disso, vamos pra casa, eu te levo. – Ele tentava a qualquer custo me tirar de cima da mesa. – Anda Gina, por favor.

- Você não vai casar? – Perguntei tirando meu casaquinho de crochê e jogando para ele.

- Gina, por favor. – Gemeu em desânimo.

- Então, querido... Eu tenho que te dar um presente. É um casamento com uma anta, mais mesmo assim, é um casamento. – Aquilo o deixou ainda mais aborrecido, e me fez ter vontade de rir de novo.

- É _Cho_, Gina e não _anta_.

- Anta e Cho, pra mim é a mesma coisa. – Com raiva, ele sentou de braços cruzados na cadeira de frente a mim.

- Isso, agora fica quieto e aproveita. – A raiva parecia ter desaparecido completamente, e no lugar existia apenas um olhar profundo, sério, que por pouco não me fez desistir.

- Você é louca. – Falou com a voz baixa, mais mesmo assim eu escutei.

- Sou louca por você. – Respondi no automático, e comecei a dançar, me insinuando, rebolando, não percebendo que em certo momento, Harry tinha a boca meio aberta em estado catatônico pela minha declaração.

Meu corpo estava molenga, dormente, minha cabeça girava, e meus movimentos pareciam está em câmera lenta. Sorri toda sem vergonha, quando notei que os nó dos dedos de Harry estavam brancos tamanha a força que ele fazia ao apertar os punhos.

Rebolei com a mão no quadril, os olhos fechados, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos, passando a mão pelo corpo, alisando meus seios.

Meu vestido era um pouco abaixo do joelho e estava me atrapalhando para dançar, sorrindo feito boba eu o puxei pra cima, quase revelando minha calcinha, e continuei rebolando para Harry, que me olhava tão intensamente que meu corpo ardia em chamas.

- _Fiu__-__fiuuuuuuu_ – Ouvi longos assovios de vários cantos do bar, e isso fez Harry sair do seu transe, pois logo ele se levantou e se pôs na minha frente.

- Agora chega, desce daí agora Gina! – Gritou nervoso, podia ver pelo canto dos olhos o dono do bar me fitando como se eu fosse um pedaço de bife ambulante.

- Mas eu não terminei... – Choraminguei novamente. Por que todo bêbado chora?

- Terminou sim. Agora desce daí, antes que eu mesmo a tire! – Que filho da mãe! Quem ele pensava que era para falar comigo daquele jeito?

- QUERO VER VOCÊ TENTAR! – Gritei em desafio.

Agora, aí uma dica muito valiosa. Se você, por acaso, estiver bêbada a ponto de tropeçar nos próprios pés, por favor, não faça a burrada de desafiar um cara sóbrio. Ainda mais se esse cara for aquele que você é perdidamente apaixonada, pois você vai acabar quebrando a cara e ainda por cima pagando o maior micão bem na frente dele.

Harry não esperou nem dois segundos, pra me puxar pelas pernas e me jogar com toda sua força sobre um de seus ombros. Saiu do bar comigo esperneando feito uma imbecil, enquanto me segurava facilmente como se estivesse carregando um saco de batatas.

- ME LARGA IMBECIL! – Eu socava as costas dele, uma atitude completamente inútil. – EU VOU TE MATAR QUANDO SAIR DAQUI!

- Eu realmente estou com muito medo agora. – Ahhhhh! Filho da puta irônico!

- VOCE NÃO TEM O DIREITO...

- GINA! CALE A BOCA! – Sabe, ele ainda não havia gritado e isso foi tremendamente assustador.

Emudeci pelo resto do caminho.

Harry achou melhor continuar a me levar daquele jeito, como os antigos homens das cavernas carregavam suas esposas. Só faltava ele tirar a clave do bolso e batê-la com força no chão!

Minha cabeça começou a latejar terrivelmente. Tudo girava como se eu estivesse num carrossel. Meu corpo balançava à medida que Harry continuava a caminhar, seu ombro pressionando com força meu estomago causava ainda mais dores, e isso fez um enjôo tomar conta de mim.

- Estou passando mal. – Murmurei, levando uma mão a boca.

- Isso não me surpreende, você tomou todo o álcool que existia em Hogsmeade. – Bufei em resposta. Se eu abrisse a boca na certa vomitaria. – Por que foi fazer isso?

Não respondi. O efeito do álcool parecia estar dando uma trégua para mim, já que estava tentada a concordar com ele. Fora realmente imbecil beber daquele jeito.

- Álcool nem sempre ajuda Gina, vai por mim, experiência própria! – Franzi a testa sem entender, jamais tinha visto Harry bêbado, nem tinha escutado relatos também.

- Me desce, por favor. – Pedi num lamento baixo, enquanto meu mundo girava cada vez mais rápido. Podia sentir algo morno subindo pela minha garganta.

- Só vou colocá-la no chão quando chegarmos em casa. – Harry respondeu firme.

- Harry... Eu estou passando mal. Por favor, me coloca no chão. – Gemi quase em desespero.

Ele parou e por um segundo pensei que fosse continuar com o discurso '_de que eu estou errada de beber até cair__'_, mais para minha surpresa, Harry me pôs no chão e o que vi em seus olhos foi muita preocupação. Aquilo mexeu muito comigo. Claro que isso foi antes de eu abaixar a cabeça e vomitar com tudo perto dos pés dele!

Ahhhhh! Por que sou sempre eu que cometo esses micos grotescos?

Agora como em nome de... de... Como era mesmo o nome daquela mulherzinha famosa, que vivia fazendo uns feitiços estranhos e invocando seres ainda mais sinistros? Ah sim, _Morgana_! Como, em nome de Morgana e de todas as fadas, Harry Potter iria sentir algo por mim?

Enquanto eu continuava a vomitar a ponto de quase fazer minha alma sair pela boca, Harry, muito solicito, passava a mão nas minhas costas e segurava meus cabelos num coque para que eu não os sujasse.

E depois de um tempo realmente grande, e que minha cabeça gritava de dor, eu respirei fundo e me ergui, morta de vergonha, a face queimando, o bafo de vomito horrível, e uma vontade de correr para longe dos olhos de Harry gigantesca.

- Anda, fala logo!!! – Tentei puxar assunto, antes que minha cabeça explodisse, já que a vergonha era tanta que o sangue de todo o meu corpo estava rapidamente se concentrando ali.

- Falar o quê? – Perguntou curioso.

- _Bem feito, __ninguém__ mandou beber!_ – Respondi puta comigo mesma pela minha burrice!

- Não preciso falar isso, você já sentiu na pele, e está agora mesmo se xingando mentalmente por ser tão burra, tenho certeza! – Arregalei os olhos chocada e ele calmamente pegou minha mão e me fez segui-lo.

- Leu minha mente? – Para minha surpresa, Harry me olhou e sorriu brevemente.

- Às vezes não é necessário ler mente para entender o que a outra pessoa pensa, basta olhá-la nos olhos. – Levantei uma sobrancelha em descrença.

Tá bom! Até parece que Harry Potter me conhece assim! Acho que foi apenas hoje que ele tomou ciência da minha humilhante existência!

- É mesmo? E desde quando você consegue decifrar o que está escrito nos meus olhos, heim sabichão? – Cruzei os braços, parando no meio do caminho, esperando minha resposta.

- Desde o do dia que você abriu os olhos e eu os olhei profundamente lá na Câmara Secreta. – Certo, se ele queria me deixar incrivelmente chocada com essa revelação, conseguiu!

- Como assim? – Gaguejei.

- Eu pensei que fosse tarde demais, e quando você abriu os olhos, foi um alivio. Mais mesmo assim, eu estava preocupado e quando olhei bem pra dentro deles, vi que estava bem, pois você me dizia isso. – Engoli em seco e voltei a andar, achando aquela história um tanto quanto estranha demais.

- Sempre achei que não soubesse da minha existência. – Droga! Beber deixa minha boca completamente descontrolada.

- Está falando asneiras.

- Então você é um asno por está falando comigo e ainda está entendendo! – Acho que pra falar a verdade, a bebida fez bem pra mim!

- Você está muito respondona. – Notei que estávamos indo pra casa dele que ficava em Hogsmeade mesmo.

- E eu estou realmente assustada com o fato de você está falando comigo, já que eu achei que isso fosse algo de outro mundo! – Paramos de frente a uma casa de aparecia muito velha.

Harry me encarou.

- Eu deveria te mandar pra A´Toca, mais como eu acho que Molly vai te matar se te ver desse jeito, você dorme hoje aqui. – E sem esperar pela minha resposta e me ignorando completamente pelo ataque anterior, ele abriu a porta da velha casa.

Nossa, parecia outro lugar. Lindo, claro, amplo, tudo tão limpo que cheguei a estranhar. Pelo o que eu me lembrava das férias que ele passava lá em casa, Harry era muito bagunceiro.

- Está tudo tão... – Olhei para todos os lados da casa procurando um defeito qualquer -... arrumado.

- Obrigado.

- Não foi um elogio, foi uma frase dita com espanto. Não consegue distinguir uma coisa da outra? – Harry não se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e pude sentir o poder da frieza que havia em seus olhos verdes.

Puxando o ar com força, o observei dar a volta nos calcanhares e afastar-se. Ao fechar a porta, me encostei nela e tentei relaxar um pouco. Toda casa cheirava a ele, era incrível, o perfume invadia minhas narinas me deixando quente e com a boca seca. Merlin, eu não iria conseguir dormir naquela maldita casa!

- Você precisa de um café forte. – Voltei minha atenção para a voz rouca, notando Harry entrar numa porta a minha direita.

O segui.

Era a cozinha, arrumada, com utensílios trouxas, alguns até que meu pai possuía. Era toda em madeira, com armários espalhados por toda parede. Um grande balcão no meio e uma pia.

- Preciso do quê? – Perguntei, não assimilando as palavras anteriores.

- Algo que lhe fará muito bem, e trará nossa Gininha de volta. – Harry respondeu sarcástico.

Odiei a forma nojenta que ele me tratou, como se eu não passasse de uma mera retardada.

- Pois se tivesse como, eu mataria essa tão adorada _Gininha_. – Acho que se minha intenção era chocar o pobre coitado, eu consegui com maestria.

- Por que está tão amarga Gina? – O encarei seriamente e gargalhei, mais dessa vez não foi risos de felicidades ou de graça, e sim de pura raiva.

Tudo remexia dentro de mim. Algo quente pulsava dentro da minha barriga, raiva crescente rolava pelas minhas veias. Ele brincava com os meus sentimentos, me fazendo perguntas idiotas. Como alguém podia ser tão cruel?

- Você realmente não sabe Potter? Ou está me provocando para ouvir as palavras mágicas saírem da minha boca? – Nos encaramos por segundos, mas Harry desviou rapidamente e pegou uma xícara, ocupando-se em enchê-la até a borda com café.

- Beba. – Foi à única palavra que disse antes de me deixar sozinha na cozinha e se retirar.

Aspirei o líquido preto e não gostei nada do cheiro. Muito a contra gosto, levei a xícara a boca e tomei um generoso gole. Nossa, aquele troço era muito amargo e forte. Aquele devia ser o remédio trouxa mais amargo da terra!

Tomei mais uns dois goles, dessa vez pequenos, e não agüentei mais; derramei o resto na pia.

Voltando a sala, vi que Harry não estava ali e fiquei um pouco mais tranqüila. O efeito do álcool ainda corria nas minhas veias, por mais que eu tenha vomitado e tomado aquele café horrível, ainda sim me sentia muito bêbada; o mundo girando, e a língua afiada por demais.

Uma euforia desenfreada, que por mais que eu tentasse controlar, não conseguia. Era bom mesmo ele está longe de mim.

Caminhando pela sala, observei em cima da estante, umas fotos, e como minha curiosidade não tinha nenhum limite, me aproximei. Eram fotos da minha família, uma onde exibia o famoso Trio Maravilha; o time de Quadribol; os professores de Hogwarts; Thiago e Lilian Potter abraçados e sorrindo felizes; uma com Harry bebê; Sirius, e para meu espanto, havia uma fotografia apenas minha.

Eu estava com dez anos, os cabelos curtinhos jogados de lado, com uma fivelinha de borboleta o enfeitando. O vestido verde de manga comprida, de punhos e gola branca. Um sapatinho de boneca preto completava meu visual.

Engoli em seco. Lembrava muito bem daquela foto. Mamãe tinha tirado por pedido meu, estava me sentindo tão especial naquela roupa que quis guardar aquela lembrança para sempre. Mas como aquela foto tinha parado ali? Por que Harry a tinha ali na estante? E por Merlin! Quem tinha lhe dado aquela foto pré-histórica?

A peguei e sorri notando o quanto estava feliz e tímida. Sorria alegremente, segurando as pontinhas da saia do vestido, o rodando de um lado pro outro, e depois de um tempo me exibindo, eu corava e encolhia os ombros para então desviar o olhar.

- Quando estava montando a casa, pedi a Molly que me desse algumas fotos de vocês, pois afinal de conta, é a única família para mim. – Quase larguei a foto por causa do susto. Harry tinha acabado de aparecer na sala. – Ela deixou que eu escolhesse as fotos, as que eu quisesse, então eu escolhi essa de você.

- Por quê?

- Porque é como eu me lembro de você, como uma irmã mais nova, doce, meiga. – Dor nenhuma se comparava com a que eu estava sentindo agora.

- Irmã mais nova? – Perguntei com a voz estrangulada. – É isso que sou para você? Uma estúpida e maldita irmã mais nova?

Raiva, dor, mágoa tudo se misturava e ardia no meu peito. Meus olhos embaçavam, a vontade de chorar crescendo cada vez mais. Frustrada, joguei minha foto no canto da sala, espatifando em pedaços o porta-retrato que lhe adornava.

- Por que fez isso?! – Harry perguntou com raiva, enquanto ia de encontro aos pedaços do porta-retrato. – Acho que chegou a hora de dormir, você não está no seu estado normal Gina.

- Você não se cansa de ignorar? – Harry continuou no canto, agora tentando consertar meu estrago. – Não se cansa de se fazer de cego o tempo todo?

- Do que demônios você esta falando?

- Estou falando de mim Harry! – Finalmente explodi. - Virginia Weasley! A mulher que você ignora desde que conheceu! – Harry me encarou perplexo.

Respirando fundo e buscando forças do fundo, resolvi colocar tudo para fora. Já tinha começado mesmo, era melhor cuspir tudo aquilo que me sufocava.

- Inferno sangrento! _E__u te amo!_ Nunca amei outro igual nem nunca, jamais amarei outro homem como eu _amo você_... – Nessa hora meus olhos já derramavam lagrimas, e meu corpo todo tremia. – Por que nunca me amou? Por que me machuca? Por tudo que é mais sagrado Harry, por que é tão cruel comigo?

Ele não respondia, só continuava a me encarar sem saber o que dizer. Eu soluçava em desespero, o que tinha acontecido comigo pra falar aquelas coisas? Por que tinha sido tão sincera? Agora sim Harry nunca mais iria querer olhar para minha cara.

- Gina você... Você tem que se acalmar... Esse álcool todo no seu sangue, está te deixando perturbada...

- Perturbada? Perturbada eu sou desde o dia que te conheci!

- Venha, vamos descansar. – Harry mais uma vez ignorou o que eu havia falado.

- EU NÃO QUERO DESCANSAR!

- Gina pelo amor de Deus, você está bêbada, cansada, por que não tenta descansar e amanhã conversamos? – Aquilo me enraiveceu mais ainda. Ele fechava os olhos e ouvidos pra mim.

- EU ODEIO VOCÊ! ODEIO COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS!

- E você é pessoa mais contraditora que eu conheço. Uma hora diz que me ama, e cinco segundos depois que me odeia com todas as forças. – Eu não sei se foi o efeito do álcool, mais quando dei por mim, eu tinha diminuído o espaço entre a gente e tinha lhe acertado a cara com um belíssimo tapa.

Tinha odiado a forma debochada que ele havia dito aquelas coisas, como se tivesse zombando dos meus sentimentos. Rindo da minha cara. A raiva tinha extrapolado, e eu não mais tinha controle sobre ela, agora a única coisa que eu queria e muito, era bater nele até deixá-lo inconsciente.

Enquanto Harry tentava se refazer do meu ataque súbito, eu fui pra cima dele novamente, querendo lhe bater mais, mas dessa vez ele estava preparado e com incrível agilidade segurou meus dois punhos no ar.

- Não dessa vez ruiva. – Eu me debatia em seus braços, ensandecida.

- ME LARGA!

- NÃO! - O encarei e ergui uma sobrancelha em desafio, notei que as belas feições de Harry estavam contorcidas numa fisionomia irônica. – Sinceramente você tem a mão pesada demais para uma mulher.

- Eu odeio você, miserável. – Ele levou meus braços até as minhas costas e os prendeu ali. – Odeio seu cheiro, seu cabelo, seus olhos, seu corpo...

Revoltando com minhas ofensas, ele me empurrou com tudo de encontro à parede, me prensando e aquilo deixou meu corpo completamente arrepiado.

- Você não pode me manter presa para sempre.

- Não, mais posso pelo menos calar em sua maldita boca.

- Quero ver você tentar seu desgraçado metido à...

Harry não esperou o termino da minha frase, lívido e me apertando mais ainda, pressionou sua boca na minha num beijo cheio de raiva.

Minha boca era esmagada pela dele, que simplesmente apertava os lábios junto ao meu, me fazendo apenas calar a boca como ele havia dito, e por Morgana, como aquilo me irritou.

Comecei a me debater, mas Harry era forte demais, uma parede de puro músculo me prensando, uma força monstruosa que por mais que eu tentasse não conseguia movê-lo um centímetro que fosse para longe de mim.

Ele quebrou o beijo, sorrindo cheio de prepotência.

- Viu? Não te disse que te faria ficar quieta.

- Seu grande filho da...

Mais uma vez, Harry não me deixou continuar e a boca quente tornou a ser pressionada contra a minha. Ele estava me tratando como uma criança birrenta e aquilo me magoou ainda mais. Respirando fundo e tentando conter a vontade de chorar novamente, senti quando Harry lentamente começou a mover os lábios sobre os meus, me fazendo perder qualquer linha de raciocínio lógico.

Arregalei os olhos em choque quando senti a língua dele pedindo passagem. Completamente deliciada com aquele carinho, não pude mais resistir e assim, cerrei meus olhos lentamente e simplesmente aproveitei aquilo que por tantos anos sonhei.

Nossa... O beijo era bom. _Muito bom!_ Será que era normal alguém beijar tão bem assim?

Harry me beijava devagar, me provando, saboreando meus lábios, mordendo-os, chupando minha língua lentamente, devorando minha boca com uma lentidão fascinante. Meu corpo ardia em chamas, seu corpo todo prensando no meu estava enviando choques por todo meu corpo, um formigamento no baixo ventre, algo crescendo dentro de mim cada vez mais. Vida no estômago. Arrepios na espinha. Tudo aquilo apenas com o poder da sua boca. Boca essa que estava me fazendo enlouquecer de desejo.

O contato foi quebrado lentamente. Com as bocas separadas, as respirações ofegantes, minhas pernas bambas e o coração a mil. Mais eu não queria parar, queria continuar com aquele contato que estava me guiando direto para um paraíso inacreditável. Deus! Eu precisava desesperadamente de Harry.

Harry me olhava sério, e parecia não se atrever a dizer uma palavra sequer. Percebi o olhar meio confuso dele, sua boca entreaberta estava um pouco avermelhada e fixei minha atenção naquele ponto. Eu podia passar minha vida inteiro beijando-o e jamais me cansaria.

Para minha surpresa, foi como se ele tivesse lido meus pensamentos, ou talvez meus olhos como a pouco havia dito, pois voltou a me beijar, e que Merlin tivesse piedade de mim, porque certamente Harry não estava tendo.

Suas mãos soltaram meus pulsos e se puseram em minha cintura. Com os braços livres, o abracei pelo pescoço, e lhe invadi os cabelos com uma das mãos, lhe arrancando um gemido rouco, gostoso, onde minhas terminações nervosas criaram vida.

Achava que estava sonhando, um sonho absurdamente real, mas um sonho.

_Talvez quem __sabe__, teria entrado mesmo em coma __alcoólico__, e sua cabeça exageradamente fértil estava faz__endo-a a vivenciar__ tudo aquilo? _

O fato era que eu não conseguia acreditar na minha própria sorte. Aquilo era surreal demais.

Estava tão concentrada em meus pensamentos, mesmo tendo o moreno me beijando, que só notei depois de alguns longos minutos quando começamos a nos mover. Para onde? Eu não sabia. Só sabia de uma única coisa no momento; não queria deixar de beijá-lo.

Senti quando encostei meu corpo em algo macio, depois me surpreendi com Harry me erguendo e colocando-me em cima do encosto do sofá, se encaixando em uma perfeita harmonia entre minhas pernas.

Gemi... Longamente, baixinho, delirante e num timbre rouco.

Ele roçava seu corpo e seu sexo no meu, me deixando quente, alucinada. Os beijos continuavam exploradores, gostosos, me marcavam como ferro em brasa. Sabia que jamais permitiria que outro me tocasse, pois daquele dia em diante eu pertencia a ele. Apenas ao retardado míope.

Não agüentando mais aquela agonia, comecei a abrir os botões da camisa de Harry, sedenta por carne, queria senti-lo, tocar em seu corpo. Ele desgrudou a boca da minha e me olhou espantado. Travava uma guerra dentro de si, dava pra ver em seus olhos. Agora eu o entendia quando disse que dava para se comunicar com o olhar.

Sua respiração estava como a minha; rápida, pesada, difícil. Seus lábios como os meus, vermelhos e inchados. Seu corpo queimava, assim como o meu.

- O que estamos fazendo? – Ele perguntou de rompante, me fazendo ficar intrigada.

_Ora! Como assim o que estávamos fazendo? Q__u__e pergunta idiota era aquela?_

- Quer mesmo que eu explique? – Tentei não debochar, mas foi mais forte do que eu.

- Gina... Isso é loucura, você é... é...

- O que Harry? O que eu sou? – O interrompi.

- Você é quase minha irmã! – Harry dizia aquilo meio chocado. Ele realmente parecia se culpar.

- Não sou sua irmã Harry, sou uma mulher. Uma mulher como qualquer outra. – Falava aquilo convencê-lo, mas Harry suspirou profundamente e tocou em meu rosto com ternura.

- Não como qualquer outra. - O encarei seriamente.

- Sou uma mulher que te deseja. – Harry encarou algum ponto em meu pescoço antes de afastar-se.

- Não diga isso.

- Eu te quero Harry, quero sentir seu corpo no meu.

- Gina pára! – Passava a mão no cabelo, desesperado.

- Não! Sei que você também quer, nem que seja apenas por desejo Harry, você me quer, deseja meu corpo, quer possuí-lo. – Eu tinha descido do sofá e me aproximava dele.

- Pára!

- Me faz sua Harry, toma meu corpo e mate sua vontade e a minha. – Enquanto falava, eu tirava meu vestido lentamente, minha vergonha parecia ter desaparecido.

- Eu... Não posso. – Ele tinha gaguejado, visando meu corpo com a boca seca e os olhos verdes incrivelmente escurecidos pela luxúria.

- _Pode_ e _quer_! Por que tornar tudo tão difícil quando pode ser fácil? – Estava agora só com minha lingerie, e tentei tocá-lo, mas Harry balançou a cabeça e deu-me as costas.

- Você está fora de si.

- Estou. E você também está Harry! Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não me quer. – Nos encaramos e eu vi desejo, muito desejo naquelas íris jades.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo.

- E você? Acha realmente que tem o direito de não fazê-lo? – Perguntei toda sapeca com a mão na cintura. Deixando meu corpo seminu para ele apreciar.

- Irá se arrepender amanhã. – Sorri compreensiva.

- Não irei.

- Diz isso agora, mas e amanhã? Gina eu sou noivo de outra! – Aquilo tinha doído de se ouvir.

- Considere então isso como um presente de casamento. – Falei engolindo o aperto no peito. – Sua despedida de solteiro.

- Você não é um objeto!

- Não, não sou. Mas estou pronta para me entregar a você, então, por favor, seja homem e faça logo o que tem que se fazer. – Aquilo pareceu norteá-lo mais ainda.

- Você não pode está no seu juízo perfeito!

- É tão repugnante assim a idéia de dormir comigo?

- Não é nada disso. – Respirou fundo e passou a mão no rosto com a expressão cansada. – Só acho que uma coisa assim tem que ser com alguém especial.

- E será Harry. – Falei aquilo com tanta convicção que percebi que tinha o afetado.

Tinha ficado tão espantado com a minha súbita declaração que não notou minha aproximação. Toquei seu rosto, e ele fechou os olhos, apreciando o meu toque. Minha boca secou, precisava beijá-lo novamente, queria senti-lo. Comecei a me aproximar mais, nossos rostos quase se tocando, Harry abriu os olhos e me fitou seriamente.

- Isso é errado.

- Por isso mesmo que vai ser mais gostoso. – Murmurei antes de beijá-lo com amor.

Aquilo parecia ter sido a ultima chance de Harry permanecer neutro naquilo que eu tanto provocava, pois depois de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo, ele simplesmente tinha parecido esquecer de tudo que havia dito, e me atacado com toda fome que tinha em seu ser.

Empurrou meu corpo de encontro ao chão, enquanto me beijava, enfiando sua língua na minha boca, explorando tudo, me experimentando, me marcando, deixando seu gosto nela.

Abri meus olhos surpresa quando ele puxou meu sutiã para baixo revelando meus seios. Seus olhos brilharam de puro encanto, enquanto levava a boca a um dele e os sugava me deixando completamente louca de prazer.

Minhas lamurias saiam de minha boca sem controle, meu corpo se contorcia em baixo do dele, procurando por mais. Querendo muito mais. Maldição porque ele não tirava logo a droga da roupa?

Pouco a pouco Harry me enlouquecia, com seus beijos viciantes, lentos, doces, exploradores, naquela agonia sem fim.

Não agüentando mais, agarrei do lado e do outro de sua camisa e puxei com tudo, fazendo os botões voarem. Sorri satisfeita. Levei minhas mãos decididas mais uma vez a sua roupa, e dessa vez eu queria arrancar aquele jeans que tanto estava atrapalhando.

- Com pressa? – Escutei ele murmurar com um sorriso malicioso.

Meu corpo todo se arrepiou com aquele tom de voz.

- Não tenha pressa ruiva, agora quem quer você sou eu e não vou desistir.

Engoli em seco. _Ai senhor tenha piedade de mim..._

Ele levantou um pouco, distanciando nossos corpos, e tirou a calça que tanto atrapalhava, ficando apenas de cueca. Mais isso não demorou muito, pois do mesmo jeito que ele jogou longe a calça, fez o mesmo com a cueca.

Senti meu rosto esquentar. Seu membro estava ali diante de mim. Em riste, me deixando com uma vergonha crônica. Harry sorria, demonstrando toda sua masculinidade, orgulhoso de si mesmo, e do que estava provocando em mim.

- Pode olhar, eu deixo. – Aí ele me mata de vergonha!

Desviei o olhar, não sabendo onde enfiar a cara, sem esperar, senti Harry retirar minha ultima peça, a que guardava e escondia minha feminidade. Pensei que estava sofrendo de uma súbita febre, pois meu corpo esquentou rapidamente, principalmente o rosto.

Harry estava parando, me olhando do alto, e eu por mais que tentasse não conseguia encará-lo. Ele estava me vendo nua!

- Jamais pensei que você fosse assim. – Aquilo me fez olhá-lo.

- Assim como?

- Perfeita. – O som daquela palavra parecia fazer eco nos meus ouvidos, me deixando completamente emocionada.

Harry sorriu e deitou seu corpo no meu, delicadamente e me beijou novamente, com mais carinho, com mais afeto. Sentia que ia morrer de tanta felicidade.

Parando o beijo, e me encarando seriamente, senti quando ele começou a me penetrar. Suspirei alto e fechei meus olhos, sentindo seu corpo se fundir no meu.

- Tudo bem? – Eu abri os olhos, lentamente e prendi o ar dentro de meus pulmões quando encarei aqueles belíssimos olhos verdes, mergulhados num desejo tão intenso quanto o meu.

- Sim. – Respondi fracamente. – Só está... Ardendo um pouco.

Harry sorriu fracamente e roçou o nariz no meu.

- Tudo bem... Está tudo bem. – Notei que aquelas palavras serviam para ele também. – Eu posso esperar um pouco, até você se acostumar comigo dentro de você.

Meu coração bateu fortemente, e notei o quanto Harry estava fazendo se esforçando para conter o impulso de mover-se contra mim. Sorri e retirei de sua testa, os fios negros que lhe caiam sobre os olhos.

Sensualmente abracei-o pelo pescoço com meus braços e ondulei o corpo.

- Eu já esperei tempo demais por você, Harry.

Ele gemeu, longa e profundamente, sentindo meu corpo segurá-lo em meu estreito espaço; úmida e quente, Harry me senti-a e mergulhava dentro de mim, sem conter-se mais. Agora fazia amor comigo, tornando-me sua; transformando-me em mulher.

Harry deslizou as mãos pelos meus quadris, contendo-lhes o movimento e começou a impulsionar-se contra mim. Ele me mantinha imóvel, enquanto me possuía; deliciosamente numa dança lenta. Em movimentos frenéticos que faziam labaredas de fogo percorrerem por todo meu ser; vai-e-vem, vai-e-vem.

Aquilo era incrível. Uma sensação inexplicável e a qual jamais havia sentindo. Agarrei-me a Harry com mais força e fechei os olhos, entregando-me sem resistência ou pudor para aquele prazer fascinante.

Harry se forçava para manter seus olhos abertos, ele queria ficar me observando. Contemplando a minha fisionomia de puro delírio. Eu gemia, e ele me acompanhava naquela música sensual.

Os movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos, mais fortes e eu não sabia por quanto tempo mais seria capaz de agüentar.

O fogo ardia, de dentro para fora, de fora para dentro.

- Harry... – O chamei num tom de pura suplica. Eu não sabia pelo que estava implorando, mas as sensações que percorriam meu corpo estavam me levando à loucura. – Harry...

- Ainda não, ainda não... – Ele respondeu, num tom carregado, sem parar de se mover um único instante. – Quero que você se lembre bem disso Gina... Quero que a sensação de eu estar dentro de você, fazendo amor com você, fique tão marcada a ponto de fazê-la esquecer como é não me ter em você.

- Eu... Eu... – Não sabia o que dizer, apenas joguei a cabeça para trás e arqueei meu corpo em um arco quando Harry soltou meus quadris, deslizou as mãos quentes por minha cintura e prendeu meus braços de encontro ao chão. Os dedos se entrelaçaram e eu finalmente o contemplei.

Harry parou de repente, e aquilo fez algo dentro de mim começar a esvaziar.

- Não... – Murmurei, desolada.

- Diga... – Harry falou sério e me olhando intensamente. – Diga...

Não precisava ser um gênio para saber o que ele estava pedindo. Suspirando profundamente, declarei:

- Eu amo você.

Aquilo o fez tremer fortemente e permitindo-se fechar os olhos, Harry avançou com força. Os movimentos tornaram-se impetuosos, com solavancos que impulsionavam meu corpo de encontro ao tapete.

Merlin, eu gritei.

Gritei e estremeci por completo com a força daquele corpo junto ao meu. Era incrível e inexplicável a forma que ele fazia amor comigo. Parecia desesperado, louco para me mostrar algo.

E quando pensei que mais nada fosse acontecer, Harry me impulsionou para cima. Ele ficando de joelhos, sentado em cima dos próprios pés, e eu enrolada com as minhas pernas na sua cintura, num encaixe perfeito.

Meu corpo tombou pra trás, as costas no chão, os olhos fechados, as mãos caçando algo para segurar, conforme algo grandioso crescia no meu ventre, como se eu fosse explodir, morrer. Uma felicidade, euforia, calafrio... Merlin, eram tanta sensações juntas!

Meus olhos ardiam de vontade de chorar, não acreditava que estava ali com ele, amando e sendo amada. Porque Harry me amava naquele momento. Ninguém podia ser tão baixo a esse ponto e está fingindo com tal perfeição. Aquilo era real demais.

E explodimos. Juntos, abraçados, gritando um pelo nome do outro, num suspiro só, num gemido longo e único, extravasando todo o prazer que acabávamos de sentir.

Sorri... Harry pela primeira vez tinha me amado de verdade.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Senti um calor no meu rosto, uma claridade machucando os olhos, automaticamente peguei o travesseiro próximo e cobri o rosto.

Ah! Sensação de alivio, minha cabeça estava doendo demais, e aquela claridade absurda estava a piorando uns mil por cento.

Merlin, nunca mais iria beber na vida. Tinha certeza de que se abrisse os olhos, iria morrer de dor.

Respirando fundo, e tentando organizar a mente, senti um perfume amadeirado que não era o meu. Senti de novo o cheiro e sorri. Conhecia aquele cheiro, era dele, Harry, o cheiro gostoso, marcante, sensual. Agarrei o travesseiro com mais força e passei a rolar na cama com ele, gargalhando feito idiota, anestesiada com aquele cheiro.

De repente parei de chofre. Peraí, porque meu travesseiro cheirava a Harry Potter?

Arregalei os olhos, jogando longe o travesseiro e sentei na cama, catatônica de tão chocada. Por tudo que era mais sagrado, mas onde eu estava? Que cama gigante era aquela? E cadê meu quarto pequeno e abafado?

Nervosa, sem saber o que fazer, me levantei da cama querendo descobrir logo onde eu estava, mais isso só fez meu desespero aumentar, já que eu me encontrava completamente nua. Juro que só não gritei, porque perdi a voz com o susto!

Peguei o lençol da cama e me enrolei nele. Trêmula sem conseguir lembrar de nada, olhei para o quarto em volta notei minhas roupas jogadas de qualquer jeito pelo chão.

Certo eu tinha que me acalmar e botar tudo em ordem na cabeça. Não iria adiantar nada ficar desesperada.

Respirando fundo, e catando as roupas do chão, gelei quando vi uma mancha de sangue no lençol que cobria a cama.

Tenho certeza que fiquei roxa de vergonha, pois um calor exagerado subiu rapidamente para minha cara.

Por Morgana, o que tinha feito? E saco, por que não lembrava nada?

Okay, sem entrar em pânico, sem entrar em pânico. Minha mente gritava atormentada pra mim, numa tentativa frustrada de me acalmar.

Vamos por parte, eu sai da festa revoltada, fui para Hogsmeade, comecei a beber, e a beber, e beber cada vez mais e... e... e o que?

Puta merda, será que alguém tinha lançado um _O__bliviate_ em mim?

Muito bem, tenho que me concentrar, e tentar descobrir o máximo que puder.

Olhando ao redor novamente, notei que o quarto era amplo e arejado. Claro, com cortinhas brancas, a cama era imensa e continha vários travesseiros. A mancha continuava lá me chamando atenção, mas eu a ignorava, com medo do meu pensamento se confirmar, ou seja, eu realmente tinha dormido com alguém naquele quarto, e minha mente teimosa se negava a creditar que era ele.

Peguei as roupas que eu tinha deixado na cama e me pus a vesti-las. Apurando os ouvidos, ouvi sons de panelas longe, e deduzi que o alguém devia está na cozinha.

Esfregando uma mão na outra, sai do quarto nervosa, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Estava num corredor, e no final dele uma escada, com passos decididos me encaminhei pra ela, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

Desci, e a cada degrau, parecia que eu engolia uma pedra de gelo, pois meu estomago ficava cada vez mais gelado.

Chegando ao primeiro andar, o barulho, e agora o cheiro de comida fresquinha invadia o ambiente, fazendo minha barriga criar vida e reclamar de fome.

Me pus a andar em direção ao barulho, a barriga mais gelada que o Alaska, as pernas bambas, um arrepio na espinha. Será que eu chegaria viva até lá?

Abri a porta e meu coração bateu na garganta, ali, em frente ao fogão, preparando no sei o que, estava Harry apenas de cueca boxe, mais lindo que nunca. Foi difícil não suspirar.

- AH! A dorminhoca acordou. Bom dia, Gina! – Meu coração batia tão rápido que por pouco não quebrou minhas costelas.

Não respondi ao cumprimento, estava num estagio de choque tão grande, que não consegui falar, apenas balançar a cabeça num cumprimento mudo.

- Voce está bem? Sente alguma dor? – Céus porque ele tinha que ser tão indiscreto? Eu não responderia quilo nem a base de tortura!

- Sabe é normal que sinta um incômodo. – Arregalei meus olhos não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

- Foi sua primeira vez, é comum sentir dor. – Engoli em seco, cheia de vergonha. – É até injustiça, pois na hora é uma delicia, alivio, e no outro dia uma dor insuportável. – Peraí do que esse idiota tava falando, eu não tava me esvaindo em dor nenhuma? Maldição será que sou normal?

- Mas como eu já tenho experiência nesse tipo de coisa, fiz um chá pra voce que é tiro e queda. – Agora sim não estava entendendo nada! Existiam chás pra virgens que perdem virgindades?

- Chá. – murmurei baixo, ainda sem entender, sentindo o rosto quente, devia estava da cor de tomate.

- Um chá ótimo pra ressaca, Sirius me ensinou a preparar.

- Ressaca?

- É Gina, é normal quando a pessoa bebe assim, sentir dor de cabeça no outro dia, isso se chama ressaca. – Quase gargalhei da minha burrice.

- Ah? Certo. - Corei e desviei o olhar quando ele ficou de frente pra mim, todo solicito com a xícara de chá nas mãos. Senhor ele tava de cueca!

- Toma, voce vai se sentir ótima. – Engoli em seco quando nossos dedos se tocaram.

- Está com fome? Preparei um café da manhã maravilhoso pra nós dois. – Meus olhos marejaram, pois aquilo tudo era apenas uma farsa, logo eu teria que retornar a minha vida pacata e esquecer tudo aquilo, mas do que eu já tinha esquecido.

- Não estou com fome. – Falei baixo, segurando o choro. – Acho que vou embora, mamãe deve está preocupada. – Eu não sei se foi impressão minha, mas Harry pareceu triste ao ouvir minhas palavras.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Preciso realmente ir. – Nos fitamos por um tempo e depois desviamos o olhar, embaraçados.

- Você... você quer que eu te leve pra casa?

- Não precisa. – Me adiantei em dizer.

- Certo então...

- Então...

Céus porque isso tem que ser tão difícil? Porque eu não parava de tremer, nem por um milésimo que fosse?

- Tchau! – Falei nervosa, lhe dando as costas e fugindo o mais depressa dali.

Sai andando rápido, mas para minha infelicidade, Harry era extremamente rápido, e me alcançou sem esforço nenhum.

- Gina eu...

- Harry não precisa dizer nada, quero apenas ir para casa. – Eu implorei, queria muito sair dali para chorar em paz.

- Tudo bem. – Passou a mão no cabelo, derrotado.

- Obrigado por me deixar ficar aqui.

- Não tem de quê... sempre que precisar pode contar comigo. - Harry tinha falado a ultima parte bem entusiasmado, e eu corei novamente de vergonha.

- Já to indo então Harry. – Me dirigi à saída e ele me seguiu.

Abriu a porta pra mim e me esperou passar por ela. Seus olhos brilhavam numa expectativa, como se esperasse algo de mim. Algo que eu não sabia o que era.

- Tchau Gina.

- Adeus Harry.

E me sentindo o pior ser humano da face da terra, fui embora, deixando pra trás um confuso Harry.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Quatro__ meses depois..._

Tá bom! O que vocês queriam que eu fizesse? Invadir a cerimônia e gritar aos quatro ventos, esse homem é meu e nenhuma bruaca chinesa vai casar com ele?

Até parece que eu em sã consciência faria algo do tipo. Nem por todo galeão do mundo!

Agora o sensato a se fazer era se conformar e partir pra outra. Mas o pequeno detalhe disso tudo era, como eu iria fazer isso? Porque me apaixonar por ele foi facílimo, amar mais fácil ainda, mas deixar esse sentimento pra trás, era algo impossível de se fazer. Ainda mas agora que eu me lembrava de tudo. Pois é, eu tinha lembrado, e não por vontade própria, por mais que eu quisesse é claro, mas sim porque Mione havia me dado uma porção que me fez lembrar detalhe por detalhe da noite que eu tinha passado com Harry.

Tinha ainda na cabeça a expressão derrotada de Harry em saber que eu não lembrava de nada, e que naquele dia de manhã, eu tinha apenas deduzido tudo e ido embora para evitar mais embaraço, constrangimento.

Mas agora tudo mudara, pois eu lembrava e infelizmente não podia fazer mais nada, a não ser guardar aquilo só para mim.

Não tinha ido para o casamento dele. Tinha me recusado, apesar de todos praticamente me obrigarem a ir. Seria um sofrimento maior ainda se tivesse ido e visto toda cerimônia, toda cena ficaria guardada na minha mente, e eu ficaria me martirizando pelo resto da minha vida. Só minha imaginação bastava pra mim para isso.

Por isso mesmo, que nesse momento me encontrava no ministério, esperando chegar a hora da minha chave de portal ser ativada, para enfim eu viajar pra bem longe daqui.

Tia Muriel tinha concordo com minha visita longa, sem nem ao menos perguntar. Apenas tinha dito sim e pronto, e mesmo a achando um pouco mala, eu agradecia eternamente, pois pelo menos eu tinha um lugar para fugir.

Fugir de toda essa felicidade exagerada que rodeava Harry Potter.

Bufando e totalmente entediada, arrumei minhas malas em duas fileiras, uma ao lado da outra, apenas por não ter o que fazer, e mergulhei numa nostalgia sem controle, me lembrando do quanto Harry havia sido carinhoso, gentil único.

Ele tinha sido o primeiro, e eu sabia que jamais existiria outro. Ele tinha me marcado, meu corpo pertencia a ele, mesmo que nunca venha saber disso.

Senti vontade de chorar... Por que a vida era tão injusta comigo?

Fora burrice se entregar daquela forma, mas ao mesmo tempo, pelo menos, tinha uma boa lembrança do meu aniversario.

- _Passageiros com destino a França, por favor, se dirija ao balcão de tele-transporte e pegue sua chave de portal, marcada para as cinco e quinze da tarde_.

Respirei fundo e me levantei, é chegada a hora de ir e esquecer tudo. O choro agora batia com mais força, meus olhos marejando a cada passo, a cada suspiro uma lembrança dele sorrindo, ora sério, ora brincando invadindo minha cabeça, fazendo meu coração ficar apertado, triste.

- Seu nome senhorita? – Uma moça loura perguntou assim que cheguei ao salão.

- Virginia Weasley. – Minha voz saiu com muita dificuldade.

- Aqui está senhorita, cinco e quinze será ativada com destino a França. – A chave era um cachimbo velho.

- Obrigada. – Deixei o balcão e voltei pra junto das minhas bagagens.

Estava feito, daqui a quinze minutos estarei longe dali, e que Merlin me ajudasse a esquecer de tudo. Há essa hora ele deveria está casado, curtindo a festa com ela, recebendo elogios e votos de felicidade eterna.

Passei a mão no rosto e percebi que estava chorando, e isso me deixou mais irritada.

**5:05****pm**

Só faltavam dez minutinhos. Não via à hora de ir embora. Iria começar vida nova, e estava nervosa por isso, só esperava que nada desse errado e me impedisse de ir.

Havia tido uma senhora briga com Mione e mamãe, ambas achavam que eu estava sendo radical demais.

_"Gina as coisas nãos se resolvem fugindo!"_ Ela havia dito nervosa.

_"Não se resolvem, mas pelo menos eu terei um alivio."_ E esse tinha sido meu argumento, e assim Mione tinha dado a batalha por vencida.

Sabia o quanto ela estava chateada comigo, mas um dia ela entenderia minha atitude.

**5:10****pm**

Só cinco minutos. Maldição, até parece que a hora está se arrastando! Porque será que quando a gente quer a droga da hora passe rápido, a miserável tende a demorar? E quando estamos atrasados ela passa voando?

São esses tipos de perguntas que nunca teremos respostas, e no pacote sempre inclui outras cabeludas, por que o céu é azul? E a água? Por que ela é transparente? Por que vento é invisível? Ou por que Harry Potter é extremamente lindo e eu não consigo deixar de amá-lo?

Como sempre, nenhuma tem uma resposta descente nem coerente!

**5:15****pm**

Chegou! Graças a Merlin! Agora posso ir...

Droga! Por que eu não quero ir? Eu queria tanto ir a uns quinze minutos atrás!

Merda! Eu tenho que ir, eu falei que iria e vou, não vou deixar esse medo repentino mudar minha opinião.

Posicionei-me no meio de minhas malas, pronta pra usar a chave de portal. Olhando ao meu redor, notei varias pessoas desaparecendo, ao ativar suas chaves, ninguém conhecido, ninguém tentando me impedir.

Suspirei, é, era agora.

Abaixei-me para apanhar a chave de portal, com as malas presas em uma de minhas mãos, quando ouvi um grito.

- _GINA!_ – Parei no meio do caminho e direcionei minha atenção para o responsável do grito.

Meus olhos não podiam acreditar no que estavam vendo. Era ele mesmo ali? Parado no meio do salão de embarque? O cabelo todo bagunçado, a roupa de noivo toda desgrenhada, a cara de aflição e ao mesmo tempo alivio.

Pelas barbas de Merlin, era Harry Potter mesmo ali no meio do ministério gritando por mim?

Ele começou a andar em minha direção, sério. Comecei a hiperventilar, como uma maluca, sem saber o que fazer. O coração batendo forte, as mãos suando de nervoso. O que será que ele queria comigo?

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Minha boca descontrola falou antes mesmo dele chegar.

- Mione disse que você estaria aqui. – suspirei indignada.

- Isso me encoraja a contar todos os meus segredos. – Ele não sorriu com a piada, muito menos eu.

O clima ainda era gelado entre a gente. Algo complexo e intocável.

- Pensei que não conseguiria te alcançar, vim correndo. – Falou passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Por isso está nesse estado? – Perguntei curiosa, parecia que tinha sido atropelado por um hipogrifo.

- É. – Respondeu sem graça.

- Pensei que você hoje tinha um compromisso inadiável? – Não tinha intenção de ser fria, mais falar daquele casamento pra mim era pior do que falar de Voldemort.

- Acontece que... – Meu coração falhou. – Não haverá mais casamento. – CERTO AGORA EU TAVA CHOCADA!

- Co-mo... as-sim? – O choque que me deixou ligeiramente gaga.

- Eu não casei Gina. – Okay! Eu dormi e estou sonhando, é só mais um de meus tolos sonhos.

- Harry o que você esta me dizendo?

- Eu não podia casar Gina, sem antes saber de uma coisa. – Ohh! Certo, ele não ia casa naquela hora, mais iria mais tarde, apenas queria saber algo de mim. Eu tinha que ter desconfiado. Como eu sou burra.

- Pode me responder uma pergunta simples? – O encarei e fiz uma força monstruosa para não chorar.

- Claro.

- Tudo que você me disse lá na minha casa, naquele dia, era verdadeiro? – Senti meu rosto esquentar de vergonha.

- Harry, por favor, esquece isso está bem? – Falei rapidamente, ficando de costa pra ele.

- Responde ruiva. – Fechei os olhos sorrindo, sentindo minhas lágrimas quentes descerem pelo meu rosto. Como eu adorava quando ele me chamava daquele jeito. Era único.

- Por que quer saber isso agora? – Perguntei ainda de costa.

- Responde, por favor. Era verdadeiro?

- Cada palavra. – Me virei para encará-lo, e notei seu sorriso largo.

Uma felicidade estampada, nunca antes vista por mim, a não se no dia que eu tinha me entregado a ele.

- Então eu acho que devo ser verdadeiro com você também Ruiva. – fechei meus olhos apreciando o som da voz dele em meus ouvidos. – Eu estou apaixonado por você. – Arregalei os olhos não acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

- Quê? – Foi à única coisa que murmurei.

- Estou apaixonado por você. – Meu coração estava batendo forte.

- Você ficou doido?

- Pode ser também. Afinal de contas eu larguei minha noiva no altar e estou aqui falando para a mulher da minha vida que eu estou apaixonado por ela. Devo está no mínimo pirado. – Notei o quanto ele parecia nervoso e desesperado.

- Disse que deixou Cho no altar? – Perguntei com um pouco de felicidade interna.

- É... Acho que essa hora ela deva está me odiando com todas as forças. – Sorri com o embaraço dele.

Mas logo minha felicidade sumiu dando lugar a uma preocupação.

- Por que só agora?

- Acho que não é todo dia que se encontra uma ruiva bêbada tão criativa. – tive vontade de gargalhar, e o fiz, deixando o clima um pouco mais leve.

- Acho que nunca mais vou beber daquele jeito.

- Poxa que pena, estava contando com isso para sermos felizes e criativos para sempre. – Gargalhei mais ainda do comentário dele.

- Acho que minha chave de portal não serve mais. – Falei olhando pra chave que estava em cima do banco próximo a mim.

- Isso é muito bom, e fique a senhorita sabendo que eu iria até o inferno para buscá-la, então nem adianta fugir de mim. – sai de perto de minhas malas e me aproximei dele.

- Isso é uma promessa Potter. – Ele sorriu e segurou minha cintura.

- Pode apostar que sim Ruiva. – e com isso ele me beijou.

Se seriamos felizes?

Ah! Isso eu tinha certeza que sim.

**Fim.**

**Nota da Beta**: MEU SANTO AMADEU! Mais uma obra fantástica e de puro delírio, a cada linha meu sangue fervilhava mais e mais, e diachos, quando eu li "fim" quase chorei de angustia. Maninha, suas fics são viciantes e quando lemos esse maldito término, eu tenho vontade de me chocar minha cabeça na parede para ver se eu consigo acalmar meus hormônios. 'Onde está os meus sais? Eu já achei o olho do Moody...'. Ai, ai, Arinha, minha querida Tocha Humana, ma-ra-vi-lho-sa, essa palavra que uso para descrever essa breve fic. Parabéns, você se supera a cada palavra e faz a mim e aos pobres leitores desejar mais do que nunca, um homem como esse Harry-Delirio-Potter. Amo-te. **Nani**** Potter**

**Nota da Autora**: Bom, eu estava sem idéias pra minha fics, e essa estava atormentando minha cabeça. Sei que vocês devem está perguntando pelas as outras, mais eu não as abandonei, apenas senti que tinha que postar essa primeiro para poder prosseguir com as outras. Espero que vocês gostem dela, assim como eu adorei escrevê-la.

Agora as dúvidas...

Gina era virgem mesmo, nessa fic gosto de pensar que ela se guardava para o Harry.

Harry sentia carinho por Gina, afeto de irmão, mais depois da noite com ela, passou a vê-la com outros olhos. Como minha mana Nani mesmo disse, ele parou de vê-la como uma pessoa assexuada!

A mancha estava no lençol, porque depois dos dois terem a primeira relação no tapete, Harry a levou para o quarto. E sim, ela sujou o lençol da cama.

Sim, Sirius é vivo nessa fic, sinceramente detesto escreve fics que ele morreu. Isso me deixa meio depre, já que gosto muito do cachorrão.

Harry mora sozinho, tirando é claro Dobby que mora lá, e é o responsável pela arrumação da casa.

Bom eu acho que é só. Se alguém tiver mais dúvida é só perguntar...

Bjs...

E valeu pelo carinho!

**Ara ****Potter **


End file.
